


New Friends

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek With Dogs, Derek disproves, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Stiles is a thief, but doesn't stop him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: "You can let her go, I think I can handle being jumped on now that I know what I'm in for." Derek said, giving the wolf hybrids muzzle a scratch when she mouthed at his outstretched hand playfully.Sam raised a skeptical brow at him before letting the massive dog go. As soon as she was free Zisa jumped up, momentarily towering over the lot of them on her hind legs before coming back down and crouching in front of Derek. She give a loud howl-yip before rolling onto her side and stretching so her paws were firmly planted on his shin."Looks like you're her new best friend." Sam said lightly, laughing at Zisa's attempt to get Derek to play with her.





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure those of you following the story realized I posted this before but with some major differences. I wasn't happy with the last version, so I deleted it and this is what I ended up with. Sorry it took so long to get up, I'll try and have the next part up sooner.

Driving through Maine hadn't been much different from driving through the rest of New England. Though the exits being numbered by mile marker was nice while they stayed on the highway,. They got off of said highway when they saw the first sign for the "Desert of Maine" and made a b-line for their destination.  

As it turned out the desert was actually a desert, not some gag tourist trap (well it was and wasn’t), though the sand was actually glacial silt, which is finer grained than regular desert sand. Their guide, a 40 year old rail thin balding man with a heavy Maine accent told them about the history of the desert and how was actually the 40 acre plot of a failed potato farm. 

Derek actually found the whole schpeel pretty interesting while the man spoke and gestured wildly to their surroundings. Stiles got distracted halfway through and filled an empty one of those mini 8oz water bottles with the aforementioned sand while pretending to tie his shoe lace. He pocketed it without the guide noticing what he had done, but Derek shot him a disapproving look complete with angry eyebrows. 

Stiles simply shrugged and made a face right back as he made sure the bottle wasn't going to fall out of the pocket of his basketball shorts, because screw spending $15 for a little knick knack in the gift shop that only had like a spoonful of sand in it. He could make something cooler looking himself when he gets home.  He had passed shot class with an A-, he could totally make something to hold some sand. 

After listening to the guide rant they opted not to take the actual tour, both content to wander around the dunes hand in hand until both of their stomachs were growling loudly. It was well past noon and the last thing they ate was breakfast from the Dunkin Donuts just outside of Boston around 8am. 

Eventually they wandered back to the SUV and took off in the direction the road signs indicated there was a multitude of restaurants to chose from. 

Sure enough 10 minutes later they were turning onto Main Street (which was fucking clogged with traffic both of the vehicular and foot variety) and scoping out restaurants in search of a place to stop for lunch. 

"Dude, this is all tourist trap restaurants, let's get out of here." Stiles whined, leaning out the window slightly as they made the slow trek down the busy street. 

Derek quirked a brow but resisted the urge to roll his eyes and look at the teen, deciding better to keep an eye on the other slow moving cars and the pedestrians who just walk across the road wherever they felt inclined. "Where do you suggest we go then? Seeing as neither of us have any local knowledge or insight?" 

Stiles sighed as he slipped back into his seat properly, no longer hanging out the window like an oversized dog. "Well, we could hop back out onto Route 1 and drive north until we find something?" He suggested, pulling his phone from his pocket and fiddling with it as he spoke.  

Derek heaved a heavy sigh but didn't argue as he threw on a blinker and turned down the next road to get away from the mass of traffic and pedestrians. He could hear the sound of cars on the highway in the distance and followed it back to where Route 1 ran parallel to it. 

Stiles hummed along to the radio a bit as he tapped away at his phone screen some more. After a few minutes he perked up in his seat and turned to Derek. "There's supposed to be food trucks and stands in the next town over. Let's go check those out?" 

Derek nodded his agreement. "How far is it? I'm starving." 

"Not far, a few miles. The map says to follow the road into Brunswick and instead of turning left to keep following route 1 we go straight down to Maine Street then take a right. They're supposed to be pretty easy to spot after that." He explained, brows scrunched together as he studied the little map he was given by google.  

Fifteen minutes and one town later they were parking along the edge of a small park that had a modest gazebo at one end and several food stands set on a brick sidewalk along the edge that ran parallel to Maine Street. They sat in the grass by the gazebo while they ate burgers from a little red and white stand. 

About half way through their second round of burgers Derek was suddenly knocked over by a large energetic dog that looked like a wolf. The canine tackled him from the side and proceeded to happily lick his face like it was going out of style. 

"Zisa, no! Bad wolf!" They heard a woman yell as the dog was grabbed by her collar and yanked back off of Derek. "I am so sorry! She doesn’t usually act like this! Are you okay?" Asked a slightly chubby young woman about Derek's age with long red hair. She was a few inches taller than Lydia, with green eyes, freckles and glasses. She knelt down and wrapped an arm around the neck of the great fluffy dog, keeping her held still as she fought to go back over to the man she had tackled moments before. 

Stiles had dropped his burger in shock when the dog had knocked Derek back against him. He stared in stunned confusion for a moment before his brain caught up to what was going on. "I'm sorry, did you say wolf?" He asked, voice going a bit high as he watched the wolfdog being pulled off of Derek, who was pushing himself back up into a sitting position now while subconsciously scooching closer to protect Stiles. 

The woman's face turned a bit red from embarrassment. "Yeah, she's a wolf hybrid. Half wolf and half husky to be exact. She has all of her good citizenship papers and I have all the documentation allowing me to own her. I really am sorry, she normally only gets this excited about other dogs." She said with a laugh. 

Derek glanced at Stiles nervously for a moment before smiling at the redhead. "It's alright, no harm done." He said, holding a hand out for Zisa to sniff then lick happily. "She's beautiful. I've never seen a wolf hybrid before." He added, stroking the large canine behind an ear. She leaned into the touch and let out a happy grumble. 

Stiles smiled at how Derek interacted with the dog and reached out, offering a hand to the hybrid cautiously. "Is she this big because she's part wolf, or is it like the whole ligar thing where they don't stop growing because their hybrid genes are missing the code to stop?" He asked the woman who was now happily watching them interact with her pet. 

"It's because she's part wolf, her mom was huge and she took after her. I'm Sam, and this is Zisa." Sam said holding her hand out for the both of them to shake. 

Stiles shook her hand first. "I'm Stiles, and this is Derek." He said, giving a smile of his own. 

"Nice to meet you both." Sam said brightly before letting herself flop gracelessly onto her ass beside Zisa, still keeping an arm slung around her to keep her from climbing all over Derek. "So, where are you guys from?" She asked, scratching Zisa's broad chest with her free hand. 

"California." Derek answered before returning his attention to Zisa, who was inching her way closer to him despite Sam's grip around her chest. "You can let her go, I think I can handle being jumped on now that I know what I'm in for." He said, giving the hybrids muzzle a scratch when she mouthed at his outstretched hand playfully. 

Sam raised a skeptical brow at him before letting the massive dog go. As soon as she was free Zisa jumped up, momentarily towering over the lot of them on her hind legs before coming back down and crouching in front of Derek. She give a loud howl-yip before rolling onto her side and stretching so her paws were firmly planted on his shin.  

"Looks like you're her new best friend." Sam said lightly, laughing at Zisa's attempt to get Derek to play with her. "So did you guys drive all the way out here?" She asked as she scooched back to sit beside Stiles in the space Derek was no longer occupying. 

Stiles nodded, watching Derek as he moved so he was on his hands and knees in front of Zisa, who had rolled back onto her stomach and was wagging her overfly fluffy tail as they stared each other down. "Yeah. I just graduated high school. We're on a road trip to celebrate and give us some time alone together before I have to head off to college in the fall." He explained, pulling his phone out to snap some pictures of Derek, who was now play wrestling with Zisa. 

Sam nodded along and smiled. "That's really cool. The only exciting thing I did after graduating high school was move to upstate New York for a few years with my ex-fiancee." She said with a small shudder. "That was a huge mistake, but I'm home now and I have Zisa and an awesome job. So I can't really complain. Anyway, how long are you guys in town for?" 

Stiles hummed in thought for a moment before answering. "Not long, we're gonna drive up to Acadia then take rout 1 down towards Florida before heading back west." He explained. 

Sam nodded along as she listened to Stiles "You guys should take rout 1 out twoards Phippsburg and visit Popham beach. It costs a bit to get in, but it's a nice place to go swimming without having to worry about cutting your feet up on rocks."She suggested as she looked back and forth between Stiles and Derek, who was now laying on top of a pinned and happily tired Zisa. 

"That sounds cool. Thanks for the suggestion." Stiles said with a smile. 

Sam's smile grew impossibly wide at that. "Awesome." She said before checking her watch. "Anyway I gotta head to work, it was nice meeting you guys." She said as she pat her leg to grab Zisa's attention. 

Stiles and Derek watched as Sam took off her backpack and pulled something folded up from it. She unfolded it quickly, unveiling a vest she quickly put on Zisa, who went from happy and wiggly to calm in an instant. 

"What's the deal with the vest?" Stiles asked, pointing to Zisa who was sitting so Stiles couldn't read the writing on the back. 

Sam paused in putting her backpack on. "Zisa is a PTSD service dog. She helps when I have panic attacks and so on." She explained, ducking her head like explaining made her uncomfortable.  

Derek could smell embarrassment and shame rolling off of her and he offered her another smile. "It was nice meeting you. Have a good day at work."  

Sam smiled again at that."Thanks, hope you guys enjoy the rest of your road trip." She said before turning to walk away. "Oh and if either of you like museums there are two really good ones on the college campus up the hill and a few others scattered around town." She said, pointing towards Bowdoin College as she turned and started to walk away, Zisa keeping at her side the whole time. 

They both waved as they watched the redheaded and wolf take their leave. 

"What just happened?" Stiles asked, a little dumbfounded after the whole interaction was over. 

"We made a new friend and got directions to something –I- actually find interesting for a change." Derek deadpanned. 

Stiles scoffed "Don't act like you haven't been an equal participant in deciding where we go on this trip! But no, I meant with the whole extra friendly thing. You're never that nice to strangers." He said a little indignantly, giving Derek an unexpected shove that actually made him sway a little. 

Derek rolled his eyes. "She was ashamed of needing a service animal, I could smell it the second you asked about the vest. Do you want to go get another burger before we check out the museums?" He asked, not giving Stiles any room to argue about going to check them out.   

Sighing Stiles looked to where his lunch had fallen on the ground earlier and sighed. "Nah, I'm good. Let's go." He said as he collected their garbage and pushed himself to stand. Derek stood after him and brushed himself off quickly before grabbing Stiles' free hand and leading the way to the nearest trash can then heading towards the college.  

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know I have another Sterek story in the works. So anyone that's a fan of magic Stiles might wanna check out Not Your Emissary!  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
